Sweater & Chappy
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: dia tahu bukan dia yang ada dihatinya, IshiRuki, mind to RnR?


Sekilas kata sambutan dari Author :

Fict ini saya buat abis liat HuecoMundo arc yang opening dan ending theme-nya tersirat IchiHime. Memang sih, saya sedikit kurang setuju ama pair itu, maklum saya penggemar berat IshiHime.

OOC, abal, kebanyakan dialog, dll, RnR please!

.

.

**Sweater & Chappy**

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

Keadaan sudah semakin membaik, Soul Society sudah semakin jarang membutuhkan maupun dibutuhkan oleh mereka. Kehidupan sudah kembali ke jalannya, kehidupan normal sebagai remaja SMA sudah mereka jalani kembali.

Hari ini pun pelajaran tetap berlangsung seperti biasa. Sedikit terasa membosankan bagi mereka, kehidupan normal dan datar memang kadang menimbulkan bosan.

Hari menjelang sore, lelaki berkacamata yang tidak lain adalah seorang Quincy ini berjalan menyusuri pertokoan, mencari sesuatu. Langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan, toko kain, salah satu tempat favoritnya setelah ruang klub memanah dan perpustakaan. Sedikit kaget ia melihat seorang perempuan, seorang yang dikenalnya, mungkin lebih dari sekedar ia kenal.

"Inoue-san?"

"Hm? Ishida-kun, mencari kain juga ya?"

"Ya, aku sedang ingin menjahit sesuatu," Ishida berjalan menuju beberapa gulungan kain, berniat memilih.

"Oh,"

"Kau sendiri?" Ishida menyambung kembali pembicaraan mereka yang hampir putus, ia tidak ingin saling berdiam dengan orang lain, apalagi perempuan itu.

"Aku … ingin menjahit sesuatu untuk seseorang,"

"…"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu warna mana yang cocok untuk dia,"

"Coba warna violet, aku yakin ia pasti suka," mata Ishida tetap sibuk meneliti gulungan demi gulungan kain ditangannya tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm, boleh juga, baiklah aku ambil warna violet,"

Perempuan manis itu berjalan menuju kasir, gerakan tiap inci tubuhnya seakan menarik pandangan Uryuu. Rasanya ia tidak akan pernah lelah ataupun bosan memandangi perempuan yang sekarang berdiri di depan meja kasir itu.

"Ishida-kun masih belum bisa menentukan kain yang dipilih?" perempuan ini kembali mendatangi Ishida, membawa sebuah tas berisi gulungan kain yang ia pilih.

"Ya, begitulah, seperti yang kau lihat,"

"Warna putih dan biru muda bagus bila dipadukan," senyuman semakin mempermanis paras perempuan ini.

"?" Ishida memandang penuh pertanyaan, meminta alasan.

"Karena itu warna favoritku, hehehe… baiklah, sampai jumpa Ishida-kun!" sang gadis berpamitan dan berjalan keluar toko.

"Warna favorit…"sedikit senyum menghinggapi bibir quincy muda ini seraya berjalan menuju kasir.

Malam hari, sudah seminggu berlalu. Ishida melangkah dengan membawa sebuah kotak berbungkus mirip kado. Malam ini memang ada sebuah festival di kota Karakura, ia, Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki dan Inoue berencana datang bersama. Paling tidak ini adalah kesempatan tepat untuk menyerahkan bingkisan berisi sweater berwarna putih-biru muda yang ia jahit sendiri. Tidak perlu repot-repot mengutarakan isi perasaannya segala, toh sudah jelas apa hasilnya.

Selagi masing-masing dari mereka berpencar sibuk dengan festival, Uryuu berniat menyerahkan kado ditangannya. Sudah jelas, sebagai ahli memanipulasi reiatsu, ia melacak dimana gadis itu sekarang. Dalam satu hentakan, Hirenkyaku sudah membawa tubuhnya menghilang dari kerumunan orang-orang. Meloncat dari atap rumah ke rumah dengan lincah menuju gadis tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di atap sebuah rumah, ia tidak hanya merasakan reiatsu gadis itu saja ada reiatsu lain. Reiatsu yang sudah sangat ia kenal lama, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia tidak berniat melanjutkan langkahnya, diam menatap gadis yang tengah sibuk mengaduk-aduk tas mencari sesuatu.

Tidak lama ia mendapatkannya, sebuah saputangan berwarna violet. Kain yang sama persis dengan kain yang Uryuu sarankan tempo hari padanya. Lelaki dihadapannya tampak biasa saja menerimanya, hanya sedikit ekspresi senang yang ia tunjukkan.

Uryuu memusatkan reiatsu pada telinganya, berusaha mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari atas atap.

"Terima kasih Inoue.."

"…" sang gadis hanya membalas senyuman tanpa berkata apa pun.

"…" Ichigo terdiam, wajahnya kembali murung.

"Aku tahu Kurosaki-kun merindukan Kuchiki-san…"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, aku juga merindukannya, tapi aku tahu Kurosaki-kun jauh lebih merindukannya,"

"…" Ichigo memalingkan pandangannya kearah sang bulan.

"Aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun sudah sejak lama, jadi aku merasa sakit jika Kurosaki-kun terus murung seperti ini,"

"Kau…kau menyukaiku Inoue?" mata hazel lelaki ini terbelalak, tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tahu aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Kurosaki-kun tidak berhak berkata seperti itu, tapi…"

"…" Ichigo semakin kaget melihat tetesan air dari mata sang gadis.

"… maaf, aku malah menangis disaat tidak tepat begini," gadis ini mengelap air matanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Tidak, aku yang harus.." lidah Ichigo tercekat, menyadari sesuatu.

"…aku pasti akan terus menunggu disini, saat Kurosaki-kun sudah mulai lelah, Kurosaki-kun bisa kembali kapan saja," dengan senyum dipaksa keluar gadis ini berbalik pergi, tapi tangan Ichigo menahannya, menariknya dalam pelukan.

Quincy yang sedari tadi mengamati sudah merasakan sesuatu , sampai suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama, takdir mereka berdua sudah tertulis jauh sebelum keduanya terlahir di dunia ini,"

"Kuchiki-san?" Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi Ishida?"

"Entahlah, itu bukan urusanku sebagai manusia ataupun sebagai Quincy,"

"Aku yakin mereka berdua adalah reinkarnasi dari Kaien-dono dan Miyako-dono, mungkin mereka sendiri belum menyadarinya, tapi benang diantara mereka sudah terpintal sangat kuat sejak ratusan tahun lalu,"

"Kau datang hanya untuk memberitahu itu?"

"Tidak, aku ingin mengucapkan perpisahan, ingatan kalian semua mengenai kami para shinigami, maupun soul society akan dihapus,"

"Bukankah kau lebih ingin mengucapkannya pada lelaki disana?" Ishida menunjuk pada Ichigo yang tengah memeluk Orihime.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menghantui ia yang sudah sedikit demi sedikit melupakanku,"

"Memangnya kenapa? bagaimanapun besok pagi dia pasti sudah lupa,"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin," Rukia menerawang kelangit.

"… Kuchiki-san lah yang takut dihantui oleh bayang-bayangnya," dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk, kacamata Ishida mengkilat, memantulkan cahaya bulan dengan begitu sempurna.

"…tidak salah kan jika aku menyelamatkan perasaanku?" adik ipar Kuchiki Byakuya ini membuang muka.

"Tidak ada yang melarang, ini untukmu," Ishida memberikan bingkisan ditangannya, bingkisan yang seharusnya ditujukan pada gadis dibawah sana.

"Hn?"

"Sebagai kenang-kenangan supaya kau selalu mengingatku bukan dirinya,"

"Kenapa harus mengingatmu?"

"Karena pasti sakit kalau Kuchiki-san harus mengingat dia kan? Jadi bukankah lebih baik mengingatku saja dan tidak terasa apa-apa?" Ishida duduk disebelah Rukia yang masih berdiri sedari tadi.

"Apa klan Quincy selalu sok pintar begini?" sedikit senyum menghias bibir perempuan ber-hakama hitam ini.

"Tidak, kami memang klan jenius, jauh melebihi kemampuan otak manusia maupun shinigami,"

"Kalau begitu ini," Rukia menyerahkan sebuah boneka chappy yang sudah robek disana-sini.

"Heh? Perlu diperbaiki? Tapi aku tidak membawa peralatanku," dengan sangat teliti Uryuu mengamati tiap sudut boneka rusak dalam dekapannya itu.

"Tidak, kau hanya perlu memperbaikinya seiring dengan memperbaiki hatimu," perlahan Rukia ikut duduk disebelah Uryuu.

"Yah, sekarang siapa yang sok pintar?" Ishida menatap jahil Rukia.

"Hehehe, kukembalikan kata-katamu, daripada kau mengingat Inoue dan merasa sakit akan lebih bijak jika kau mengingatku dan tidak merasa apa-apa," Rukia membalas tatapan Ishida dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

"Hei! katamu besok pagi aku akan kehilangan semua ingatan tentang kalian,"

"Kalau seandainya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan kemampuan Quincy-mu, mungkin hasilnya berbeda padamu, jangan bilang gelar Quincy sebagai klan pemanipulasi reiatsu paling ahli itu hanya omong besar,"

"Yah, akan kucoba dan… sampaikan salamku pada Kurotsuchi dan Abarai, menyenangkan bisa bertempur bersama mereka,"

"Hee? Kurotsuchi-taichou atau Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou?"

"Keduanya… hmm, kau ingin aku menyampaikan salam mu pada dia?"

"Tidak usah, melihatnya sedikit membaik sudah cukup,"

"…" Ishida terdiam, dua iris biru miliknya dan dua iris violet Rukia terpaku pada lelaki dan perempuan dibawah yang tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan kembali ke festival.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang, jaga dirimu Ishida," Rukia berdiri, membersihkan hakama-nya dan bersiap berlari.

"Tunggu Kuchiki-san…" tangan Ishida yang tidak terlalu kekar menarik tubuh mungil Rukia, menyeret gadis ini dalam pelukan dada bidang miliknya.

"He? Ishida?"

"Anggap saja aku adalah Kurosaki yang sedang memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya,"

"…" Rukia tertunduk sejenak, lelaki berkacamata ini tahu benar perasaannya yang tidak karuan karena Ichigo saat ini.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja aku Inoue yang kau peluk untuk terakhir kalinya juga," Rukia menatap wajah Ishida dengan senyuman, kemudian balas memeluk lelaki ini.

"Sampai jumpa saat kau mati Ishida,"

"Ehm… salam perpisahan seperti itu terdengar aneh," Ishida melepas pelukannya pada Rukia.

"Memang aku harus bicara seperti apa? Itu kenyataannya kan?"

"Yaah, sampai jumpa saat aku mati," tetap saja terasa aneh bagi Uryuu mengucapkan salam seperti ini.

Rukia berbalik membelakangi sang Quincy, gerbang penghubung antar dua dunia terbuka. Perlahan gadis mungil ini berjalan masuk, menoleh sebentar dan berkata,

"Ishida!"

"Ha?"

"Setelah kau mati nanti jadilah shinigami,"

"Jangan harap, meski sudah jadi arwah sekalipun aku tetap memilih jalan Quincy,"

"Hahaha.." gadis berambut hitam ini tertawa renyah, lalu melambaikan tangannya diikuti gerbang senkaimon yang semakin menutup dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Ishida melancarkan lagi Hirenkyaku miliknya, kembali bergabung dalam kerumunan orang di festival. Sejenak ia tatap boneka chappy dalam dekapannya dan tersenyum tipis.

.

**END**

.

Review please….


End file.
